The Reversal
by Wonderlandismycountry
Summary: Nepeta has a chance to change it all... But at what cost? rated M for upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta eyed the blue button warily with her blank dead eyes. What was once a lively grassy olive green surrounded by a sunny yellow was now dead and dull white- no hint of _anything_ except white... Well, they were reflecting the bluish light given off by the button.

It was practically taunting her... "_Press me..._" it teased, "_Press me and you and your friends will have another chance, you can make it right..._". She frowned-yes it would return her and her friends back to when they first entered the veil... but, yes the almighty but, she'd remember. She'd remember Tavros' severed head, Vriska's cold lifeless corpse impaled through the chest just like Feferi's, She'd remember Eridan's top half and bottom half, But worst of all these things... She'd remember her moirail... Strangled to death by their friend as she watched imobilized by fear before condeming herself to death.

She teared up remembering seeing the boy she'd been so flushed for, for sweep upon sweep, hugging the troll who had heartlessly killed her and Equius. She looked off bitterly to the side. 'Purrhaps he was happy...' She thought sourly, 'happy that I'm dead and he doesn't have someone feline flushed fur him who looks like little me. Who am i to steal his happiness?' She continued to think like this for an hour, sitting onthe ground with her hands cradling her face and knees up to her forehead before she had the thought. If he is happy that two trolls who wanted nothing more than to help him were dead, why did he deserve happiness? Why did he get to be happy while they were miserable through no fault of their own condemned to a life of searching for each other forever? Screw Karkat Vantas, and _screw _his petty happiness.

She slammed her fist down angrily on the button with a loud screech of anger. She heard a demented snicker and saw Lord English slowly step towards her. She was surprised that she wasn't even slightly scared... Just angry.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him through bitter olive coloured tears that flooded her eyes and streaked her cheeks, "HUH? What do you want from me?!"

The green skull lord just chuckled, "You have spunk, kid. I like that.", At this Nepeta eyed him suspiciously but attentively, "I am here for one reason: to grant your wish. Now pucker up, my little rogue kitten." With that he plucked her up off the ground and kissed her, it was a long smooch and Nepeta tried her hardest to pull away but, despite her finely tuned muscles, she found herself helpless once again.

By the time she had managed to pull away she was in her old room in the meteor, it was clean. The walls were devoid of her pairings and her homemade paints had found no entry yet... It was new... once again. She stood gaping at the walls before hearing her door open letting in a taller more muscular troll of the blue persuasion.

"Nepeta, I insist that you come with me. there will be plenty of time to plan decoration after the meeting." Equius stated. It's funny how she'd never considered their friendship before... It's funny how she never realized how _trapped_ he made her feel, and it didn't take a fool to know what happens when you trap a cat. It snaps.

She withdrew her claws and had them at his throat in a matter of mere seconds, a single drop of blue slid down his neck. Her eyes narrowed and he genuinely looked shocked, "Don't boss me around, you aren't my lusus.", She hissed in his ear send shivers down his spine in pure terror,"One more time and consider this meowraillagience terminated." with that she stomped off to the meeting, but it was obvious to all concerned parties that it was on Nepeta's terms. Equius stared at the felinesque troll girl as she swayed her hips all the way to the meeting room, sweat drenching him and a blue blush enclosing him. Nepeta smirked as she slammed the door open and everyone turned to look at her. She was already changing up everybody's lives, and she kinda liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't even bother pausing, she walked straight across the room staring at one troll and one troll only. Eridan Ampora. She'd start with him, then she'd move on to Vriska. She would have him in her black quadrant or have his head on her wall as her first peice of decor. Vriska she planned to send to john before he went god tier.

She finally was right infront of the by now slightly curious seadweller, but before he could ask his "W-what do you w-want?"- infact before he could get out one pathetic "w" sound she grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. Kissed him as hard as she could.

The gasps were audible and you could almost hear Karkat's jaw hitting the floor and Feferi becoming outraged yet being unsure as to why she was upset. Eridan's eyes widened in shock, then in pleasant surprise, then joy before they finally shut and he tried to cuddle. Nope. Nepeta wasn't having that, this was blackrom. There is no cuddling in blackrom. She bit her catlike fangs into his lip and kneed him in the groin causing him to gasp for air. Nepeta took this opportunity to fill him in on what rom this even was.

"Ampurra, consider yourself in a black relationship." She said harshly. He looked at her shocked as did all the trolls. It was widely known that Nepeta was more inclined towards the red side of romance as opposed to directly telling someone she hates them.

"W-why Nep I-" Eridan started trying, for one, to reject someone, but he was interupted by a very "purrsistent" suitor.

"Shut your stupid fish mouth and kiss me." she growled at him before going at him again. This time he didn't even fight it. He lifted her up and angrily threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom as she bit, scratch, clawed and did everything in her power to make that short distance hell for him. As he slammed the door, Equius walked backwards into the meeting room before turning to look at everyone, same shade of confusement and dazedness slapped onto their faces. "Did they just go in there to-?" he asked getting a nod yes from all present parties. Strangely He didn't know whether to object or accept that his moirail had found hate with a royal purple blood... So instead he sat there with everyone else... including a two jealous water signs.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone past since Neperi had become a thing, and Vriska was now god tier. This meant one thing: She had to go. For Tavros' lifes sake and Terezi's consciences sake. Nepeta prepared the transportalizer for troll transport, five trolls were watching her as she did this.

Karkat: He was blushing slightly with a scowl on his face. He had tried numerous times to troll her in this past week with concerned "WHAT THE FUCK?!"s and "ARE YOU OKAY?"s. She never responded and when she did it wasn't the same... sure she'd start with that cutesy double 3 smiley but there'd be no roleplay behind it. There'd be ":33 not meow karkitty" or ":33 why dont you talk to terezi? i heard shes a total babe.". Hell, he'd tried so hard to roleplay with her it was almost as if the feelings had switched and he was the helplessly flushed boy hoping the flushee would never find out. This annoyed him to point of rage that scared the humans near shitless... Except Rose who took them as psychology practice.

Sollux: He was intrigued by her changes over the week. No longer did she wear that blue hat she'd made from a hunted animals pelt or that green trenchcoat that was fifty sizes to big for her. She no longer wore the awkward blue cat feet slippers. All this was replaced by a more mature figure showing outfit. Her trench coat had been torn into a new vest which she asked Kanaya to sew a bit of the fur from her hat along the zipper. She tore her pants into shorts and now donned an earth shoe known as converses except they went to her knees. Her shirt with her symbol had been ripped as well, but it looked much cooler this way. She also wore goggles because she had studied mechanics when in her dream bubble and found that when sparks hit eyes it hurt, she didn't wear them over her eyes all the time so sometimes the sat at the top of her head like a head band waiting to be used. She had changed so much in the past couple days and he was : He was sweating bullets. Watching his moirail create a transportalizer by her self using her own tool set just made him feel... different. He wasn't feeling the frienzoning moiraillegiance had to offer now that she was so... Feminine looking. He also felt guilty for even thinking that. They had been moirails for so long, 4 sweeps to be exact, how dare he even think like that. It was improper and worthy of someone from a much lower blood caste... Yet, he couldn't help it.

Eridan: He watched her with a passionate hate burning in his eyes. It was probably the weirdest kismesiship ever to exist. She would curl up in his lap and occasionally bite his fingers as he pet her hair and told her how stupid and lame she was. Occasionally he'd show up with dead flowers and say how they reminded him of her... And when it came to them being alone? It was like a human world war mixed with a weird porno... His gaze intensed just thinking about it.

Feferi: She watched with a sort of envy that was also sad and pathetic. She didn't even pay attention to Sollux anymore... she was all about wanting a red relationship with Eridan now. She felt she wasn't good enough anymore though, so she was constantly watching Nepeta for tips on how to be what Eridan wanted, because if she could recall correctly Eridan said that he wouldn't mind switching to a red quadrant with her. She was gorgeous, after all. She sighed as Nepeta Finished setting it up and cleared her throat.

"Vriskers!," Nepeta Yelled, immediately after you could hear a crash and footsteps coming at a rapid pace, Nepeta rolled her eyes at the stupidity. Did Vriska really just forget she had wings? Really?, "Get your rump in here!"

The cerulean blooded spider girl came running in eagerness all over her face. Since Nepeta's little display of hatred last week Vriska had decided that Nepeta would be one of her idols just a step below Nic Cage and climbing. "Yeeeeeeees, Nepeta?" She said practically drooling at Nepeta's feet.

"Step right here." Nepeta said as Tavros' head popped curiously through the door to watch. She was pointing to her transportalizer, but Vriska didn't care what it was. She stepped onto the thing and instantly vanished causing every troll to jump.

Nepeta smiled and went over to her computer and brought up John quest bed where he was turning god tier. Slowly, Vriska appeared on the monitor in her god tier and they all watched John do the windy thing before noticing Vriska.

Tavros couldn't have been more thrilled. He ran into the room on the new legs Nepeta had built him and gave her the biggest hug. He couldn't believe his tormentor was finally gone, or how much Nepeta had contributed to every one. She had gone out hunting imps just to alchemize cloths for Kanaya, red chalk for Terezi, and sopor slime for Gamzee so he would never run out. No one had yet guessed how she knew he was nearly out, but that was the way she wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nepeta had almost given up on her roleplaying now, save a few people- Tavros and Terezi, some people she even ignored. She had begun talking to Karkat again (who was trying to keep his now confirmed flushed feelings from her, with lots of difficulty), and had even begun hanging out with Gamzee to get out of feelings jams with Equius.

She didn't know why Equius was treating her like this... Holding doors open for her, begging her to roleplay, asking her personal redrom questions like "Who are you flushed for?" or "What would be your ideal Red date?", hassling her online about who she was talking to and what she was doing later... He had- out of nowhere- become possessive and clingy. This frightened Nepeta and made her want to put distance between them, and today... two weeks after she had gotten rid of Vriska, She was going to formally dump him.

She decided to be ironic and dress up for the occassion, she decided to wear an olive green waist hugging cocktail dress and to due her hair up in a bun. This would be one formal break up, and she hoped the silly nature of how she'd decided to dress would lessen the blow of her breaking his diamond.

Nepeta walked from her new room (she traded with Aradia because Equius didn't seem to notice her anymore) all the way to his room earning looks from everyone as she passed. By now Dave and Rose were on the asteroid as well and they had comments to make too. "What the actual fuck are you doin' , cat girl?" Dave inquired as he looked over her dress earning a small slap from Rose on the shoulder, "Ow!" "I think what Dave is trying to ask is, 'Why the fancy get-up?', I'm actually wondering the same thing; would you mind enlightening us?" "Ironic purr-pusses, I am going to fur-mally break up with Equius in our pale paw-drant." She stated, Dave gifted her a nod of approval and she walked on. She knocked before she entered the room, but even though Equius gave the a.o.k. for her to come in she found herself wishing she hadn't. There were candles and buckets everywhere and there was some very awkward music playing that one might play to get their matesprit "in the mood". There was a trail of catnip flowers (her namesakes Nepeta Cataria) leading to a bed where her soon to be ex-moirail was laying... in a very awkward pose... but that wasn't the worse of it all... He was NUDE. Completely naked and exposed to her line of sight. Bare to all the room. Nepeta's jaw dropped and eyes watered tears of pale olive green. Wishes of blindness running through her head as she covered her eyes. Holy troll Jegus! "Equius! I think we should break up." She blurted and uncovered her eyes a slight to see his facial expression, He smiled and got up. '_Oh dear gog, no!'_ Nepeta thought as he approached with that god awful smirk that was a failed attempt at seductive. "I have been thinking the same thing, recently.", he stated, "We should..." He pulled her up close to him so he could drop his voice to a husky whisper, "Switch quadrants." Nepeta flipped out. She kicked him as hard as she could in the groin sending him sprawling out on the floor. "Equius Zahhak, you are a creep! Don't you efur talk to me_efur_ again!" with that she stomped out and slammed the door, her string of curses could be heard by Jade and John thousands of miles away. The tension was felt by even the alpha kids who were a whole dimension away. If there was a sould who didn't know of the break up it was because they were dead beyond dream bubbles.

Meanwhile a certain lowblood smiled at his chance to become Ms. Leijon's "Meowrail". Certainly he would attempt it... Next week.


	5. Chapter 5

For a whole week after the break up Nepeta was very depressed. Everyone was concerned and tried to get her to tell them exactly what had happened between her and Equius that day, but she still cared for Equius as a friend despite her breaking the diamond and calling him a creep; She wouldn't tell a soul. Day after day she just walked around and did her daily duties (checking the sopor supplies, making sure all the doors worked, recalibrating the radar she had made that tracked Jack Noir so they would know when to brace themselves, having kismesis time with Eridan, cleaning the meeting room, trolling her human-she claimed Roxy as hers, etc.). Nepeta was roleplaying again whenever she talked, but she wasn' talking to anyone.

She just sadly roleplayed with herself as she tightened bolts or alchemized. A while ago if she had done this the trolls would have hauled her off to a seperate room and locked her away for fear of her sanity, but now they all thought it was adorable yet sad. Nepeta saw the pitying faces and just retreated inside herself. She didn't want their pity, She could remember a time when she wanted their pity more than anything... But now... Now it just seemed fake and lonely. It looked as if they honestly thought they pitied her but if you looked just beyond the surface, would the still pity her? Better yet, if worst came to worst, would they still even slightly care about her?

The answer was: at the very least two of them would care very deeply. For one the pity went beyond and transformed into something out of troll definition: undying love. The thought of her made a goofy smile cross over his normally grouchy features, The thought of her being hurt sent him into a rage biger than any before(and trust me, he could rage), And now the sight of her nearly in tears hiding inside herself nearly broke him. He hated Equius to the point of murder for doing this to her. He didn't care how it happened, what he cared about was the fact that Nepeta was in pain and it was entirely Equius' fault.

The other just wanted to hug her and tell her it'll be alright. He wanted to take her hand and talk about her feelings. Sollux Captor just wanted her to be the happy kitten she was before all this. The one who wore the adorable trench coat that was fifty sizes to big and went hunting all the time. If he couldn't see that one again then at least a happier Nepeta. One who didn't sulk about, one who regularly painted portraits of her favorite pairings and wrote "oh yes" next to the great ones. He sighed a bit at his computer thinking about that before hatching a very unstrategetic plan.

He came up behind Nepeta and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away to his room. Once there she gave him a questioning look as if asking "What's broken?" instead of "Why did you bring me here?". He shook his head and gestured to a horn pile he had alchemized for them. She looked at it then back to him curiously. "Want to have a feelingth jam, NP?" He asked holding a hand out to her, and for the first time in a week she smiled and did something for herself: she took his hand. "I would love to cat-purr."

They jammed for a grand total of 5 hours and by the end they were undoubtedly moirails. They stepped out of his room laughing but immediately stopped when they heard a husky voice down the hall. The voice belonged to Equius and it was saying slanderous things against Nepeta.

"She was completely all over me, If I hadn't have kicked her out of my room She would have forced me to pail with her!" He said trying to winover the trolls. Only Feferi looked convinced. They would have let him keep blathering on forever with out a single fuck given but then... he crossed the line. " She is a one bit whore." That's where everyone snapped.

Rose swiveled around in her chair to glare at him with a feirce face. Kanaya pulled out her lipstick disappointed it didn't turn into a chainsaw. Karkat, Dave, Tavros, Sollux, Gamzee, and Eridan all jumped at him to start the beatdown. Terezi saw (or smelled) Nepeta starting to tear up and went to comfort her. The only one unaffected was Feferi. It was more that she didn't know what to even say to that.

Whatever the case, Equius had just transformed himself into a social pariah. That would never be able to be forgiven in entirety, what with all she did for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Equius had stopped with the lies by the next day, but he still glared at her. All this tension was getting to Nepeta in the worst of ways so... She decided it was an update day.

She gathered up some paint and decided to paint her wall with her newest favorite pairings. She giggle as she soaked her brushes in the multicolored paint. She'd gotten much better at drawing and actually used tools now.

The first pairing she drew was just for shits and giggles: Equius x Wayward Vagabond. It was surprisingly cute, so she wrote an "oh yes!" next to it. She giggled uncontrollably, un beknownst to her she had a bystander.

This mysterious lowblooded bystander had trouble keeping a chuckle in as he watched the beautiful cat girl practice her one true talent: Art. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he watched her rhythmically paint a mural of pairings, humming a song only known by the forest dwelling olive bloods.

The next pairing she put her Moirail into. Sollux x Aradia. She was suddenly finding that pairing so adorable. She painted realisticly shaded hearts around them and moved on to her confused pairing.

Since she had gotten her second chance she was so confused about who she felt flushed towards. She thought that maybe Tavros would do because he was so sweet and always nice to her. He also didn't look too terrible, either. The next was Karkat, she knew he didn't deserve it, but she would always hold that special place for him in her heart. Whether she wanted to or not. She painted her frustration on the wall as gracefully as she could, but she felt that she would have to get rid of one of those two. She frowned at the wall with a sigh before turning to a new point on the wall. she heard a gasp and footsteps before she could decide which pairing next.

Nepeta stared at the door with the feeling that something... Something was about to get weird... And she... She of all trolls... Would be happy about it.

He smiled to himself, A thing he hadn't done in a while. She had shipped him with her... Of course there was another in this ship, but he would take advantage of the fact that he knew that Nepeta Leijon loved him... Tavros Nitram, Karkat could deal with the fact that he had his chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Nepeta spent all day trying to find out who was at her door when she was painting her ships, she was unsuccessful until she found Karkat and Tavros arguing. She hid for a second and listened in.

"No, I like her more than you." Came the voice of the grumpy cancerous troll, obviously upset with Tavros' for gaining the courage to ask some lucky person out. Nepeta forced a smile. On one side she wanted Tavros all to herself and on the other he was _finally_ getting enough courage to find a Matesprit.

Tavros straightened up a slight annoyance coming over his features, "You decide this after how long?," The moment he said this Karkat looked as if he had recieved a blow, "She was flushed for you since we were all grubs and all you ever seemed to do was brush her aside, call her crazy, ignore her, or openly blast her hobbies in front of everyone. She will always remember that. Does that sound like a good matesprit to you? One who constantly picked on the other until one day the other decided to change? Until the other decided to wear more flattering clothing and do her hair? Until the other learned to have an attitude to rival your own? No. That's not a good relationship. I only told you that I'm asking her out to be fair since she likes you too, but I honestly think you gave up your chance that time when we were all 3 sweeps and you pushed her down and called her a freak."

Nepeta gaped at Tavros, who else could he be talking about but her? Karkat had only pushed her down when they were three sweeps. Back then he only knew two troll girls and those were her and Terezi. She smiled, they were fighting over her. She frowned, She was causing fights between people who almost never talked. she got up and walked in. She almost laughed at how guilty both boys looked.

"Tafuros! I've been looking fur you!" Nepeta grinned ignoring Mr. Vantas completely.

"Uh, Yeah, Nepeta?" The now flusterd tauros troll asked nervously.

"I want you to accompany me on my furst efur redrom date!" Nepeta squealed hugging Tavros, Both males jaws dropped. However they expected this argument to be resolved it wasn't this.

Tavros smiled, eyes wide in shock, "Of course I will."

Later that evening, when Nepeta returned to her room, the smell of paint remover could be smelt all over the room. One figure left the wall... Nepeta just hoped she had made the right decision and that it wouldn't come back to haunt her. Three ships resided on her wall: Equius x WV, Aradia x Sollux, Nepeta x Tavros.


End file.
